A Sky Full of Stars
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: One-Shot de Big Hero 6 dedicado a MECHON FELIZ! Por su cumpleaños. Espero que sea de su agrado y ojala no me odie por el contenido xD, lamento que no haya Yaoi pero estoy escasa de ideas Dx Big Hero 6 no me pertenece sino a Disney y Marvel comics :'(


Nota: Hola! :3

Decidi hacer este One-Shot para una compañera del colegio que ya se egreso y es una gran persona y una gran fujoshi xD

Este One-Shot va para….MECHON FELIZ! Por su cumpleaños que es hoy jajaja

En fin, espero que el One-Shot sea de tu agrado! :3

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS :D

Ya que, a trabajar!

Big Hero 6 no me pertenece sino a Disney y Marvel comics u_u

Advertencia: Contiene amistad, humor y canciones de Coldplay

Puede contener Escenas de la película y también de la 2da temporada de mi fanfic Hidashi xD

* * *

Eran las 18:30 de la tarde en la cuidad futurista de San Fransokyo. El sol ya casi se ocultaba detrás del mar y una chica Otaku-Fujoshi de 18 años de edad estaba sentada en una especie de dirigible de metal con dibujos chinos esperando a su amigo. Le había dicho que tenia una sorpresa para ella y le pidio que se encontraran ahí en 10 minutos.

10 minutos habían pasado y Neko –así se llama la chica- Seguía esperando a su amigo, por dentro estaba impaciente y nerviosa, quería saber cual era la sorpresa que le tenia preparada. Como aun tenia el casco con orejas de gato puesto sintió que le faltaba el aire al no tener un vidrio para ver como lo tenían los demás miembros del equipo Big Hero 6. Neko oprimió un botón del lado derecho de su cabeza, abrió la abertura de sus ojos y se quito el casco dejándolo junto a ella.

Levanto la vista y los rayos del sol ocultándose le molestaban en los ojos así que puso una mano sobre ellos creando sombra para protegerse. Escucho un ruido, miro para todos lados pero no vio nada…No? En realidad si, vi algo…vio un punto negro a lo lejos que al parecer estaba volando hacia ella, a gatas se acerco un poco mas para ver y logro ver a su amigo, Hiro, estaba volando a Baymax, los 2 usando sus trajes del equipo.

-Hiro?-Neko enseguida se levanto como pudo y empezó a gritar para llamar su atención y que la vea-HIRO! Hey, estoy aquí! HIRO-

A lo lejos, Baymax escanea a Neko mientras volaba con Hiro arriba de el.

-Mi escáner ubico una silueta femenina-Dijo Baymax-Debe ser Neko-

-Estas seguro, Baymax?-Pregunto Hiro acercándose un poco para ver a la persona que escaneo el robot-Si! Es ella. Bien, vamos a aterrizar-

Neko vio a Baymax y Hiro acercarse a donde se encontraba ella, pudo ver con un poco de dificultad que estaba por aterrizar así que rápidamente tomo su casco y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos bajar.

-Por poco casi me matan-Dijo Neko acercándose a su amigo y al robot con armadura roja pero que por dentro tenia la forma de un globo nivel Kawaii xD

-Lo siento, tenia cosas que hacer Onee-san-Se disculpo Hiro-Pero ya estoy aquí así que podemos estar juntos para ver tu sorpresa-

-Claro!-Dijo Neko emocionada-Después de todo…para eso están los amigos no? para hacer cosas juntos. Por cierto, cual es mi sorpresa?-

-Aun no es el momento, esperaremos a que llegue la noche para que veas la sorpresa-Le respondió el chico pelinegro. Neko no dijo nada mas, se sentó junto a su amigo, Baymax se quedo parado en donde estaba pero también se sentó un poco mas alejado de ellos.

* * *

Paso 1 hora aproximadamente y ya el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, primero se había teñido de un color lila-azulado y después ya era completamente azul oscuro, algunas nubes estaba apareciendo al igual que las estrellas. Neko se estaba aburriendo de esperar su sorpresa así que pasa no aburrirse se puso a cantar.

- _There's a wild wind blowing, down the corner of my street, every night there the headlights are glowing_ -Canto Neko en voz baja casi audible- _Oh, love, don't let me go! Won't you take me where the streetlights glow?, I can hear rain coming_ _I can hear the siren sound, Now my feet won't touch the ground_ -

-Que estas cantando, Neko?-Le pregunto Hiro mirándola, Neko no respondió simplemente miro a su amigo y bajo la mirada a sus rodillas.

-No es nada-Respondió Neko, enseguida escucho ruidos y gritos, venían de abajo-Que fue eso?!-

-No lo se-Dijo Hiro-Viene de abajo, a lo mejor debe ser tu sorpresa, no lo crees?-

-No lo creo-Dijo Neko-Voy a asomarme un poco para ver que sucede allá abajo en el suelo-

Neko bajo la cabeza, aunque lo veía todo al revés pudo ver un montón de puntos blancos y de diferentes colores, eran personas con luces encendidas, también vio un escenario…acaso esa era su sorpresa? Estaban debajo de lo que parecía ser una especie de concierto, no paso mucho cuando la música comenzó a sonar, Neko, Hiro y Baymax escucharon la siguiente canción:

 _Cause you´re a sky  
Cause you´re a sky full of stars  
I´m going to give you my heart _

Neko reconoció la canción y supo de que grupo era…Coldplay, No…No podía creerlo! Hiro y Baymax la habían llevado a un concierto de su banda favorita! Estaba feliz ya que era su primer concierto.

-Esta era mi sorpresa?-Pregunto Neko levantando la cabeza y volteando su mirada a su amigo pelinegro.

-Eh, S-Si…pensé que seria una buena idea llevarte a ver un concierto de tu banda favorita, Onee-San-Dijo Hiro

 _Cause you´re a sky  
Cause you´re a sky full of stars  
And cause you light up the path_

-Me encanta! Gracias-Dijo Neko y se puso a escuchar la canción-Esta parte me la se! Me gusta esta parte!-Baja otra vez la cabeza y empieza a cantar junto con las demás personas que estaban abajo- _I DON'T CARE!_ _GO ON ALTEAR US APART! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DO!_ -

 _Cause in a sky_

 _Cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I saw you _

Neko sintió que la música de Coldplay la atacaba por dentro, por la emoción y la alegría que estaba sintiendo en se momento se levanto y se puso a bailar al ritmo de la música. Vio a Hiro y se rió, se arrodillo delante de el, le ofreció un mano para que se levantara y baile con ella pero se negó.

-Vamos, baila conmigo-Dijo Neko emocionada-Nadie nos ve, estamos aquí arriba y los demás abajo, solo esta Baymax-

-Esta bien, lo haré porque eres mi amiga-Le dijo Hiro. Se levanto sin ayuda de la chica latina y los 2 empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la canción, no paso mucho tiempo y Baymax también estaba bailando con ellos aunque no le salían muy bien los pasos.

-Detecto que el ritmo cardiaco esta acelerado-Dijo Baymax-Al igual que los niveles de adrenalina, pero no encuentro un diagnostico para este cambio de animo-

-Es que…estoy feliz-Dijo Neko dejando de bailar y mirando al robot asistente medico-N-No…no me esperaba algo así, es que…es mi primer concierto de Coldplay y la estoy pasando bien con ustedes-

-Yo igual-Dijo Hiro acercándose a Neko, los 2 volvieron a sentarse-Solo…me gustaría que Tadashi estuviera aquí para ver esto y que bailara con nosotros-

-Yo también pensaba mas o menos lo mismo-Dijo Neko mirando al cielo nocturno.

-Tadashi esta aquí, chicos-Les dijo Baymax. Neko solo asintió al igual que Hiro. Neko ya no escucho la canción, en su lugar la banda empezó a tocar otra canción que ella conocía "The Scientist".

 _Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

 _You don't know how lovely you are_

 _I had to find you, tell you I need you_

 _Tell you I set you apart_

 _Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions_

 _Oh, let's go back to the start_

 _Running in circles, coming up tails_

 _Heads on a science apart_

Pasaron las horas, el concierto termino con la canción "Viva la vida" y después de muchos gritos de parte de los fans, Neko bajo la cabeza para ver un show de fuegos artificiales junto con Hiro, ese show indicaba que el concierto ya había terminado.

Neko se acordó que debía volver a casa o sino su papa la iba a regañar por llegar tan tarde. No sabia que hora era pero debía volver a su casa antes de que su papa y su medio hermano se enteraran de que había estado ausente toda la noche.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Neko vio que las luces aun estaban encendidas. Vio la hora y eran las 00:30 a.m, su papa la había estado esperando y la regaño, sabia que eso iba a pasar, el le dijo que estaba molesto porque se había ausentado demasiado tiempo y durante todo ese tiempo que ella estuvo afuera no lo había llamado para decirle donde estaba.

Neko se disculpo por no haberlo llamado –ya que el teléfono lo había dejado en casa pero su papa al parecer no se dio cuenta- ella le explico que se había ido a ver a un amigo y que por eso había tardado en volver a casa, su papa acepto las disculpas y Neko se fue a dormir a su cama cantando la canción "Sky Full of Stars" de Coldplay.


End file.
